Theodore "Theo" Michaels
"Divine Aquila! Green Zodiac Ranger! ''- ''Theo Michaels Theodore "Theo" Michaels is the Green Zodiac Ranger in Power Rangers: Rebirth and second-in-command to the team of the Zodiac Power Rangers. He is a former air force pilot and great friends with his childhood friend, Beverly. Like his friend, he also comes from a military family and his grandfather served in Vietnam. He has a crush on Maria the first time he sees her. Theo is very compassionate, spiritual and very serious. His star sign is Aquila and he is African-American. Biography Pre-Power Rangers: Rebirth Theo was born in Detroit, Michigan on May 22nd, 1993. Upon his birth, his parents moved to Angel Grove knowing how bad living in Detroit was due to high crime and drugs. His family is very Christian, which explains how spiritual he is. In pre-school, he met his very best friend Beverly and since then they have been like brother and sister. In his childhood, Theo dreamed of being an air force pilot, in which eventually he would achieve. At the age of 10, he and Beverly enrolled in Jason's martial arts class. He took his lessons very seriously as well as his studies, but he always had time to hang out with his friends, including Beverly. In school, he was exceptional in History, Art, Biology, Chemistry and Mathematics. He also played football for the Angel Grove High School team. Also, while in High School, he realized Beverly was a bisexual at the same time she did. Although he was a Christian and it went against his beliefs, he was taught that he must love and he accepted her, making her even more happy. Both he and Beverly endured bullying from racist student Brooke and her friends and boyfriend. However, despite his disdain for violence towards others, he fought against Brooke's boyfriend to defend himself and end the bullying, while Beverly fought against Brooke during a sparring lesson at the Youth Center. This fight lands them in detention, however, although disappointed that they fought in school, Theo and Beverly's parents were proud that they stood up for one another. After high school graduation, Theo joined the US Air Force. While in the air force, Theo was mentored by Taylor Earhardt and was impressed with his flying skills. In the Air Force, like in high school because of his faith in God, Theo would constantly be belittled by some atheists who tell him that believing in God is delusional and wrong. However, he paid them no mind and prayed for them under his breath. He later went to college to study business administration. Two years later, the Malastarian war arrived and Theo was called to lead his squadron against aerial threats. He shot down various ships and two motherships as well. His flying partner was Fred Kelman, a former student of Tommy Oliver. He mourned the death of various Power Rangers including his mentor Jason. During the era of rebuilding the Earth, Theo continued helping others rebuild their homes, feeding the hungry and preaching the gospel alongside his father. In the third year of reconstruction, Theo finally managed to open his own restaurant in which Beverly, Maria and Joanna attended the grand opening. Joanna immediately took a liking to Theo due to his great friendship with Beverly despite their differences. Power Rangers: Rebirth Five years later, Theo was honorably discharged and planned to open his own restaurant in Turtle Cove. While having a drink with Fred, Marianne and Taylor, he was witness to an abusive boyfriend slapping his girlfriend in which he and his two friends took down the abuser and his friends, thus helping the victim. One morning, the entity known as Aquila flew to his apartment, scaring people and prompting the Global Army to knock on his door, he was taken by the cosmic entity somewhere far. There Aquila recruited him to become one of the new champions of Earth against the returning Fyrus and his evil forces. Aquila could see that Theo believed in things that could not be seen in which some approved and others found it maddening. And so, Theo became the Green Zodiac Ranger, unfortunately the Global Army would pursue him believing him to be a threat. He saved a couple's life from Malastarian rats and was tested by the Yellow Zodiac Ranger Yumi, where the sparring ended with a tie. Afterwards he reunited with Beverly, Kevin and Maria and were safely escorted by Wes and Taylor to the Command Center. As Beverly desired revenge, Theo was sympathetic but as a good friend he told her that there are times she can't do everything by herself and she needs her friends, but she made her choice until Yumi followed her to knock some sense into her until confronted by Deathowl and his squad. Theo fought the Malastarians and allowed Beverly and Yumi to take down the murderous assassin. After Fyrus' armada arrives, the new and old Power Rangers take the fight to the city of Angel Grove, where they emerge victorious against Emperor Fyrus after a hard struggle. He then accepts and continues to stay a Power Ranger. Power Rangers Rebirth: Aftermath Three months after the death of Fyrus, Theo was concerned for his friend Beverly, who has suffered a downward spiral due to Joanna's death. Beverly was heavily drinking, getting into fights, illegal street racing and a fight at the bar which got her in trouble with the law. Theo bailed her out and expressed his concerns for her and Beverly asks him to no tell her parents, but he tells her he won't as they know. As Beverly is given an ultimatum by her father, Theo offers her an AA meeting at his church, but Beverly refuses because she fears they won't accept her because of her bisexuality. Theo then tells her that all they care about is what's in the heart, not what it desires. Theo was part of the intervention as he read his own written letter telling her how much he loved and cared about her but he felt worried and the friendship hurt due to her stunts of fighting, racing and her constant drinking. He wished for her to be that happy person again. After three months of rehab, the friends are reunited and hug each other like in the time when he accepted her bisexuality, strengthening their friendship. Theo alongside his fellow rangers took part in the trial and explained his own reasons of not turning himself in for questioning and that the Power Rangers do not fight for God, flag or country, but for the safety of the human race from intergalactic, interdimensional and other evil threats. Later, Theo helps Beverly and Yumi take down a cult that worships a coming evil called Vulcanus. Then, Theo alongside Beverly and others plan a surprise birthday party for Maria. At that time he and Maria start dating, and when her big day comes, he notices she is down and felt that nobody cares about her birthday. But then, Theo took her to her surprise party and the day ended very happily for her. Trivia * Theo is a non-denominational Christian, and despite certain things going against his beliefs, he still cared about Beverly. Following the words of scripture, love one another and serve one another. * While Giancarlos spoke about Theo, someone said to remove his faith due to it being "offensive". Giancarlos said he wanted his character to be that way and abhorred political correctness and the "I'm offended" society many are forced to live in * Giancarlos indicates that Theo's friendship with Beverly is that even Christians and LGBT people can be the best of friends and no one has to care about sexual orientation, religion, race and so on. Everyone is human. * Theo uses Eagle Claws as his weapons, but he'll have a new main weapon in the sequel. Originally, he was to be given a naginata, but in the sequel he shall be given that weapon. Category:Power Rangers: Rebirth